Denway When I am Dead
by Crow-watcher
Summary: Denmark landed himself in a coma and is on the edge of death, Norway is heartbroken!   Sorry for the failness


Norway felt the tears rolling down his cheeks as he gazed down at Denmark. He was gone... He had finally gone and left him... The Norwegian broke down and fell to his knees, his tears falling to the ground in front of him as he remembered the last thing they had said to each other.

'Stay safe, Den.' The Dane then had smirked and said, 'Don't you have some faith in me Nor? I'll never die.'

Remembering that caused the light blond haired Norwegian's tears to fall down even faster. He called out to nobody in particular, though more so to the missing Dane, "You lied to me Denny... You said you'd never die..."

Finland, who was also in the room, but holding strong, holding back his own tears, walked over to Norway and knelled down and placed a hand on his fellow Nordic's shoulder saying, in his gentle voice, "Everything is going to be alright, he's in a better place now, Norway..."

Norway's eyes darted toward Finland, and showed anger in them as he said, "No, things are not going to be alright! Denmark is gone! My best friend is fucking dead and you are saying things are going to be alright?" The Norwegian boy then threw a punch at the floor, causing the tile to crack a little bit.

On a broadcast on the TV that had been on playing a movie, an emergency broadcast came on, saying, "**The ****economy ****of ****the ****Kingdom ****of ****Denmark ****is ****quickly ****crumbling****, ****the ****nation ****is ****already ****being ****reduced ****to ****poverty****. ****Riots ****are ****popping ****up ****all ****over ****the ****falling ****nation****, ****and ****they ****are ****all ****causing ****a ****huge ****death ****toll ****to ****grow****. ****Nobody ****in ****Denmark ****is ****safe ****at ****this ****moment****. ****The ****death ****toll ****has ****risen ****to ****the ****thousands ****in ****a ****mere ****matter ****of ****hours ****and ****still ****appear ****to ****be r****ising****...**"

Finland had turned off the TV before the broadcast ended, as Norway had busted out into tears once more. The Norwegian cried out, "You stupid idiot... why did you have to die?"

During this entire time, Denmark's spirit had been watching Norway from above, hoping that the boy would be able to see him, like the boy saw fairies and such. Denmark called out, singing, _"__When __I __am __dead__, __my __dearest__... __Sing __no __sad __songs__... __for __me__... __Plant __thou __no __roses __at __my __head__... __nor __shady __cypress __tree__... __Be __the __green __grass __above __me__, __with __showers __and __dew__drops __wet__... __And __if __thou __wilt__, __remember__... __and __if __thou __wilt__... __forget__..."_

Norway strained his ears and looked around extremely confused, having heard what he thought, just barely, was Denmark's voice... "D-D-Den...?" He bit back his tears and looked around the room, gasping when he saw Den's spirit floating above him. This shocked the light blond Nordic as he stared up at the Dane and said, "Denmark..." The tears started to flow down his cheeks again, only for him to stop when he felt Den's spirit try to wipe them. "You're... really gone... aren't you...?" He stammered out.

Denmark's spirit frowned and nodded solemnly. He sighed and said, "I'm afraid so... Or at least.. I believe so..." The spirit then felt a tugging back to his body and bit his lip before he vanished.

Norway bit his lip and then almost had a heart attack when he heard a beep come from the heart monitor. "W-what?" The light blond Nordic managed to stammer out before moving over to Denmark's side, and grabbing the Dane's hand. Warmth was slowly returning to the wild haired Nordic's body as Norway felt Denmark's finger twitched slightly in his hand. Tears of joy started to escape from his eyes, as Norway said, "You came back Den... I really came back... You didn't lie..."

Finland smiled from where he had been watching, having not heard Norway and Denmark's conversation before Den was returned to his body. "See..? Everything is alright."

Just then a groan was heard, as Denmark shifted slightly, his blue eyes slowly opening. His voice was raw sounding and cracked a little from not speaking for almost two weeks as he said, "S-see N-Norway... I'll never leave you..."


End file.
